


Last Train Boarding

by Shockcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, There's a little bit of smut at the end too, special guest appearance Emmet and Ingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: Hilda and Hilbert decide to get themselves banned from the Battle Subway.





	Last Train Boarding

**Author's Note:**

> A tribute to that one other smutfic where they bang on a train

“It’s empty.”

 

“I _know_ it’s empty.”

 

“This is the last cart.”

 

Hilda grumbled. “I can _see_ that.” she hissed. If she was any more bitter, she most likely would’ve been spitting acid.

 

Hilbert was less distraught than his partner was. They’ve spent most of the day on the Battle Subway. Cart after cart, nonstop combat with Pokemon fighting each other within a confined metal space.

 

Hilda thrived on the Battle Subway. The action thrilled her, the battles were intense, the rocking of the train cars got her blood pumping. When she asked him to join her for the multi battle train, how could Hilbert refuse?

 

He did.

 

Repeatedly.

 

And quite futilely as she literally dragged him by the arm to Nimbasa.

 

Once inside, it was pointless to try and get her to leave. They (Mostly Hilda) blasted through challenger after challenger. Hilbert saw the fire burning in her eyes; her radiating confidence and determination. Despite her crazed persistence, Hilbert found it appealing, seeing her with a set goal, doing what she loved and where she loved doing it. The Battle Subway was her safe haven - assuming no Pokemon knew Earthquake.

 

Or Surf.

 

Or any of the many, many, _many_ moves that would ultimately destroy the train and everyone on it.

 

And now, here the hot-blooded girl was, in an empty car - no challenger in site.  

 

“They were _supposed_ to be here,” Hilda growled.

 

Figures it would be the Subway Bosses that would leave her hanging. Why _them_ of all people? Shouldn’t they be the most punctual of all people on the train? Now she has to _wait_ until the next stop before she can move on with her challenge.

 

Hilbert gave the girl a lazy grin. He was glad to finally get a break after that last bout (who uses Fissure in a confined space??). He took a seat on the train cart’s unused chairs. Hilda, graceful as she was, grumpily flopped to the floor.

 

“It’s gonna be a while till the next stop.” his tone was more satisfied than disappointed. To Hilda, that sad fact remained the latter. Hilbert watched the girl all but completely deflate. “You really do need to unwind sometimes. Getting worked up all the time can’t be good for you.”

 

“I am not ‘getting worked up’.” Hilda mocked, goofily repeating his unenergetic tone.

 

Hilbert smugly eyed his frustrated girlfriend. He shouldn’t have been glad to see her so distraught but he figured she needed the break. With the amount of energy she had, Hilda could’ve given a Vigoroth a run for its money.

 

Hilda simply laid there, letting her vexation fester. She knew she was being a brat but she didn’t care; she wanted to _battle_ , hence the name _Battle_ Subway. If she wanted to lounge around on a train and do nothing, she would’ve gone to Johto. Her boyfriend must have been loving this. She knew he was always one to laze around all day but the subway always left her feeling so thrilled and ecstatic. She wanted him to feel the same way.

 

“Moping isn't gonna make the train go faster.” Hilbert chirped. Hilda grumbled back, unwilling to shoot back a witty retort. He sighed. Calmly he strolled to the girl, still face flat on the floor. Hilbert effortlessly hoisted her up, taking her back to his seat. Her head lay on his lap, treated to the lovely image of Hilda’s pouty face of infinite disappointment. Well if she was going to stay defeated, she might as well have been comfy.

 

“You’re cute.”

 

Hilda frowned, unimpressed with her partner’s doting affections. He innocently poked her face. She growled. He pinched her cheek. She growled harder. He squished her cheeks. She growled, this time with a glare. Hilbert might have stumbled onto the angriest piano ever.

 

“Hil.”

 

“Yes, my sweet?”

 

“Can you please stop touching my face?”

 

Hilbert hummed for a moment in deep thought. “‘Kay.” before moving his fidgety hands somewhere else.

 

“ _Dude_.”

 

“Yes, my lovely?”

 

“Can you _kindly_ move your hand from my boob??”

 

Again, he hummed, mockingly rubbing his chin. “I would, but my hand likes it here.” Mr. Righty pinched her breast in response.

 

“I know where that thing’s been.”

 

“Well Hilda, _you_ would.”

 

That last comment left behind a quaint silence, the sound of the train rolling was the only sound between them as Hilda’s death stare fought with Hilbert’s ever growing smugness. Ultimately, the end result worked in Hilbert’s favor when her lips cracked into a smile.

 

“Ok fine, that was kinda funny.”

 

Hilbert grinned. That was probably the first time today she genuinely laughed out of joy and not because she beat that psycho who thought a Wailord would’ve been a good choice. His hand reached toward hers, settling for just being entwined with her fingers

 

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” he rested himself against the seat, his tired eyes closed, girlfriend in lap, and his digits in pleasant embrace with her hand. The rhythmic sound of wheels striking against the train track was soothing. Hilbert could have easily have fallen asleep had his partner not respond in time.

 

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

 

Hilbert smiled, gently palming her dark locks. “It’s nice when you unwind isn’t it?”

 

Hilda begrudgingly chuckled. She knew he’d count this as a victory for him. Maybe it was. She was starting to forget why she was so upset. Just lying there, next to him as he ran his fingers through her hair was satisfying enough. She looked up at him, his eyes always made him look like he would fall asleep at any moment, his disheveled hair gave him a cute ‘stumbled out of bed’ look.

 

Hilbert was such a stark contrast from her; always one to take things easy as opposed to her usual energetic antics. They complimented each other so well. Without him, she would’ve been crotchety because her next challengers were no-shows. Without her, he would’ve lazed around the entire day. While their habits did annoy them from time to time, they welcomed the different perspective.

 

“Hey, Hil?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Hilbert smiled. “For?”

 

The girl playfully jabbed his chest. “Just...thanks.” She thanked him just for being _him_. For being that lazy goofball she loved so much.

 

He leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead.

 

\--

 

“This was absolutely unforgivable, Ingo!”

 

“It’ll be fine, Emmet. I’m sure we didn’t keep her waiting too long.”

 

“She shouldn’t _have_ to be waiting! She’s our most frequent trainer!”

 

As the train reached its stop, Emmet mentally prepared a long winded apology to the Battle Subway’s most frequent trainer. Ingo’s repeated assurance did little as his brother fussed about their tardiness was ‘not befitting that of Subway Bosses’.

 

Emmet boarded first, his stoic brother following close behind “I can only hope she and her partner weren’t bored.” the younger twin stopped in his tracks. Even calm and collected Ingo was hit was surprise.

 

Their clothes were carelessly scattered all over the cart. Hilda had the boy pinned down, kiss marks and hickeys plastered all over the flesh of his neck. Their naked bodies grinded against each other on the floor while they furiously kissed. The two trainers were so high off of euphoria that they didn’t register they had an...audience.

 

It wasn’t until her eyes caught the two figures of black and white that Hilda pried herself away from Hilbert’s lips. “Emmet! Ingo! H-hi!” she sputtered. “I just--I uhh, wasn’t expecting to see you so soon!” Hilda frantically reached for the closest piece of clothing she could find which happened to be her boyfriend’s jacket. Hilbert used his sudden burst of speed to follow her example.

 

“Well,” Ingo awkwardly interjected. “I see they weren’t bored.”


End file.
